


Heat Stroke

by LupaCosta



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Developing Relationship, Grinding, Implications of other sexy stuff, Jacob has a neck kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Oh, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Seth in heat, Tiny bit of begging, Werewolves, and Jacob says Pup wayyyy to much, cause he's a freaking Werewolf, feral Jacob, it's real short though, kind of, super-sweet weirdness, werewolf heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaCosta/pseuds/LupaCosta
Summary: Seth ran out of his house and into the forest. He crashed through the brush, stumbling over fallen branches and the uneven ground. Finally, he ran into a tree. He staggered and clutched it, gasping desperately. His skin was hot...Seth goes into his first Heat. Jacob has something important to tell him. Stuff happens.





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is my first story on Ao3...  
> So be nice to me if you comment ;D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seth ran out of his house and into the forest. He crashed through the brush, stumbling over fallen branches and the uneven ground.  
Finally, he ran into a tree. He staggered and clutched it, gasping desperately.

His skin was hot.

So hot, even more than normal. Not only that, but it felt clammy, too. His heart was racing. Sweat covered every inch of his body.

He couldn't breathe.

He was exhausted, even though he had barely run half a mile. Normally, he could run that distance and not even miss a heartbeat.

But these weren't any normal circumstances.

He was in heat.

He remembered when he had first phased and Sam had walked with him and told him everything there was to being a werewolf, including heats.

"When you go into your first heat, it's gonna hurt like hell. Basically, it's your body's way of helping you find a mate. You'll feel very horny, but you won't be able to do anything about it. Only your mate can help you. You'll also want to stay away from any other people. Our heats don't effect humans, but if you're near any werewolf, you'll drive them crazy with lust, and you will probably end up being raped. If you happen to come across your mate, however... Well, you'll know her when you see her."

But he doubted that he would find a mate anytime soon. I mean, he was just him. He wasn't anything special.

So surviving was the only option.

He didn't see how that was possible.  
Everything hurt.  
So much.

He was just contemplating whether he should try running more, going back to his house, or simply collapsing onto the forest floor and dying, when he heard it.

Something cracked loudly behind him, like a branch snapping in half. Then a voice spoke.

Oh god, that voice.

At the time, he didn't recognize it or hear what it had said.  
All he heard, was the voice itself.

It was deep and feral.

Low and dangerous.

Completely on edge.

Totally on the verge of losing all control.

Seth turned around to see who that amazing voice belonged to.  
But what he saw, shocked him the core.

"J-Ja…"

Jacob Black.

That's who was standing a few yards away.

Back rigid.

Bronze chest heaving.

Body covered in sweat.

Muscles taught with strain.

Seth bit his lip.  
But he couldn't hold back the gasp at seeing Jake.

The pain had increased dramatically. He hadn't thought that it was possible for his heat to become even more painful. And yet it just did.  
Not only that, but when he saw Jake, his body reacted very strangely.

Now he was extremely horny.  
And that hurt, too.

When he felt himself hardening agonizingly fast, he whimpered through a gasp.  
He thought he was going to die at the feeling of it.  
His whole body absolutely throbbed in agony.

But the next thing he knew, a rock hard russet wall is pushing him back into the tree and one thing is pressing against his lips while another is pressing into his crotch.

It took him a second to realize that the wall is Jacob.

He gasped again, but this time in relief. Somehow, Jake being this close and kissing him with those amazing lips...

It was easing the pain.  
But not his need.  
His need just increased.

He whined and tried to move his hips against Jake's, but found that he couldn't move. Jake had pinned his arms above his head and used his knees to push his legs apart. Then the rest of his body was pinning Seth's body to the tree.

He was, effectively, stuck.

But stuck in the most wonderful position.

He wrapped his legs around Jake's waist and weakly bucked into him.  
This time, Jake growled and thrust his hips harshly back into his.

This, in turn, made Seth whine and he struggled in Jake's hold, which then caused Jake growl again, more ferociously, before he began viciously thrusting into Seth's groin.

Seth drew in deep gasps through his nose, but it wasn't enough.  
But he didn't want Jake to stop kissing him.

Finally, Jake decided for him by releasing his mouth, at which Seth took in a huge breath, and moving down to his neck, still thrusting.  
He started to bite along Seth's neck, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake.

Seth, however, was moaning breathlessly. When Jake leaned back from his neck, Seth looked down at where their crotches kept joining and whined loudly at the sight.

It was so erotic, to watch Jake's strong hips slamming into his over and over and over again and to see him grinding as if his life depended on it and feeling the pleasure surging through him every time. Not to mention how every time he did, Seth came closer and closer to his imminent release.

"Seth, look at me."

He immediately looked up at the man in front of him.  
And he nearly lost his breath doing so.

Jake looked so lost.  
Lost in his lust.

As soon as Seth looked up, Jake leaned down and pushed their lips together. After a short kiss, he pulled back slightly and spoke against Seth's lips.

"Just let go, Seth."

Seth whimpered. He felt his climax approaching very quickly.  
Just a little more…

"Seth, come for me, now."

That did it.

He cried out in relief and pleasure as he came in a swift torrent of ecstasy.  
He heard low, rough, primal growl and he knew that Jake had come too.

Jake's hips stilled and Seth shuddered against him, slowly coming off the high his mind blowing orgasm had caused.

Jake released his wrists, but not the rest of him, and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. Seth let his limbs fall lifelessly around Jake's neck as he sagged in Jake's comforting embrace.

He sighed in contentment and he heard Jake chuckle above him. He didn't care though, and he closed his eyes, letting the warm feeling of being in Jake's arms lull him into a deep sleep.

He didn't know how long he was out.

He woke slowly, not yet opening his eyes.

He could feel something stirring behind him.  
He felt something tighten around his waist, pulling him back against a steel wall.

Ironically though, the wall was warm. Not overwhelmingly warm, but just enough so that he felt perfectly comfortable.

He felt a soft cushion underneath him.

He sighed, shifting backwards into the hard, yet completely relaxing, wall behind him, totally ready to go back to sleep.

"Sorry, pup, but don't go back to sleep yet. I still need to talk to you."

He froze.

The band around his waist tightened again, as if it was afraid he was going to bolt.  
He might have. That was no steel wall behind him.

It was Jacob.

"Shh, easy pup. I just need to talk. It's all right."

He felt Jake nuzzling his neck with his nose, trying to soothe him. It surprised Seth when he felt himself relaxing at the gesture.

"There you go pup. Just calm down and we can talk."

He shivered at the feeling of Jake's breath and the brush of his lips on the back of his neck. He didn't think this was normal, for Jake to have this kind of effect on him.  
But it felt sooo good. He didn't want him to stop.

Wait, since when did Jake call him pup?

He both felt and heard Jake laughing behind him, the strong body shaking against his slim one.

"You think too much, pup. I can practically hear your thoughts."

Finally, Seth gave in and opened his eyes.  
He was surprised to find that he was in his room, on his bed.

Which meant that Jake was in his room.  
And on his bed.

Said person chuckled again. Then the steel band around his waist, or rather Jake's arm, left and went to brace itself on the bed next to Seth's head. Jake pushed himself up, so his arms and legs were four posts around Seth and Jake was leaning over him, smiling down at Seth.

"Good morning, pup."

Wait, it was morning?

He sat up halfway on his elbows, still blocked by Jake, and glanced out the window, then at the clock.  
It was morning alright. It was also a week and a half after his Heat had begun.

Thank God his parents were on a three week trip.

Seth sighed then turned back to face Jake.  
Only to find him a whole lot closer than he had expected. About two inches from his nose.

Surprised, Seth yelped and abruptly dropped back onto the bed, bouncing slightly when he landed.  
Jake chuckled, then leaned down to gently nudge Seth's chin up with his nose to reveal his neck, which was covered in fading bruises. Jake hummed, then dipped his head and began to lick the bruises, as if trying to soothe them away.

Seth shuddered, but lay still as Jake continued. He was acting particularly wolf-ish today. With all the calling him a pup, caging him in like he did, and now licking his wounds like a wolf would do to its mate.

Wait a second.

He inhaled softly in realization.

Jake said he needed to talk to him, about something important. He had come the week before, but Seth had just gone into his heat.

Which was over.

Heats did not just go away even after a week. And a half. They lasted for a couple weeks at least.

But Jake had been there.  
And he had helped him.

And now he was acting all protective and possessive of him.

Had Jake…

Had he imprinted?!

"You're way too smart for your own good. I wanted to tell you that."

Wait, what?

"You mumble when you think, pup. And your face is like an open book. It's fairly easy to figure out what you're thinking about."

Jake moved back up to his face and pecked his lips softly, lovingly.

"I love listening to you think about me." Jake whispered fondly, whilst affectionately running his nose along Seth's temple in very wolf-like manner. It was a common scenting gesture, but Seth didn't understand why Jake was doing it, especially to him.

Seth scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Wait. You imprinted on me? How? Why…"

Jake chuckled, then pulled back to once more look at Seth from above him.  
"You think I know how? None of us do. It just happens when it happens."

That wasn't what he meant.  
"No, not that. I mean why me? How could you imprint on me? "

This time, it was Jake's turn to frown in confusion. But then a look of complete devastation settled on his face.

"You don't want me, do you?" he whispered dreadfully, already starting to crawl off of Seth.

Seth leapt upward and gripped Jake's biceps, stopping him.

"No! That's not it, Jake. That's actually the complete opposite of what I meant."

So many expressions crossed Jake's face in the next few seconds.  
Confusion.  
Realization.  
Joy.  
Confusion, again.

"What did you mean then?"

Seth sighed and fell back to the bed, Jake staying where he was for the moment.

"It's just…well, I don't understand how you could imprint on me. I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm not important."

A hostile and enraged snarl was suddenly ripped from Jake's throat as he lunged and pinned Seth to the bed, pushing him down into it. Seth whimpered, surprised, and he stared up at Jake uncertainly.

"Don't ever say that again Seth! You are the most important thing in my life! Don't even suggest otherwise!"

Seth bit his lip and nodded, panting softly.  
Jake's face softened, seeing how frightened Seth was, and released his hold on him.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I wasn't mad at you. But you need to understand that. You are my entire life now. I couldn't live without you. You're mine forever."

Seth breathed in deeply and nodded again, more steady this time.  
Jake leaned back down and gently nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry I yelled, baby. Can you forgive me?"

Seth's eyes widened in surprise, then softened.

"Of course I can. You were just being overprotective. I'm sorry I thought that I wasn't important."

Jake chuckled into his neck, making Seth's breath hitch.

"You're forgiven. And I know I'm being overprotective and smothering you, but I can't help it. I just claimed you, so I feel the need to protect you. Honestly speaking, I probably won't leave you alone for a couple days."

Once again, Seth froze.

Did Jake just say…what he thought he did?

He stared up at Jake confusingly and slightly accusingly.

"You claimed me?"

Jake looked confused for a second. Then realization spread across his face.  
"No, not like that Seth. I mean that we have both accepted the imprint and sort of, uh, consummated it last . So in that, we've technically "claimed" each other. But not like that. You aren't my mate. At least not yet."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. I thought you had…claimed me, like, while I was either asleep or to clouded with my heat to remember anything."

All this came out of his mouth before he could think about it. But then he realized what he said. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he shrank back into the bed, staring up at Jake.

But Jake just started laughing.

"Geez, pup. You really do think too much."

Jake, still chuckling, leaned down and fitted his lips onto Seth's. Said boy gasped softly, before closing his eyes and kissing Jake back.

Even though Jake obviously wasn't done talking, they lost themselves in the kiss. Jake tilted his head and Seth brought his hands up to tangle in Jake's hair, pulling him down deeper into his mouth.

The two of them moaned simultaneously, pressing into each other.

Finally though, they pulled apart, both breathless.

"I'll never do anything unless I know for certain you want to also, pup."

Seth nodded passively, then whimpered and tugged Jake down to him.  
Jake understood immediately and angled his head down, slanting his lips into Seth's in a needy kiss.

Seth whined, bucking up into Jake. Jake growled… then pulled back suddenly.

Seth looked almost heartbroken as he stared up at Jake, still panting.

But Jake didn't come back. He was too busy gliding down Seth's body.  
Seth watched him, confused.

That is, until Jake reached Seth's crotch and immediately snatched his shorts off.

Seth's mouth dropped open in shock. The next thing he knew, he was throwing his head back as Jake enveloped his cock into his hot, wet mouth.

Seth cried out as Jake slowly began to slide it in and out of his mouth, taking it deeper every time. Seth's hands drifted down to jerk in Jake's hair, gasping and moaning as he continued to torture him.

Jake gently sucked the tip, then went down again, this time softly grazing his teeth along the sides. Seth sobbed, yanking his hands through Jake's hair. He tried to buck his hips, but Jake was gripping them tightly in place on the bed.

"Jake! Please, I-I need…t-to come! Please!" Seth begged through a whine, trying desperately to move his hips to get more friction, but only being able to shift them back and forth along the bed. Jake hummed a response, causing Seth to sob again, consumed by the brutal pleasure coursing through him.

Jake began moving faster, going all the way down to the hilt, then making his way back up, swallowing and sucking harshly as he did so. Seth gasped and whimpered, scrunching his face up in desperate pleasure, begging Jake to "just finish him off".

Finally, Seth cried Jake's name, arched his back and came inside Jake's mouth.  
When he was finished, Seth groaned softly and slumped back onto the bed, feeling completely exhausted. Jake crawled back up Seth's body and kissed him tenderly.

"Do you feel better now?" Jake asked sweetly

Seth nodded, still panting. Jake laughed and leaned down to peck Seth on the lips once… twice… then just continued kissing him. Seth sighed in content, relaxing again.

But Jake soon dragged him out of the room and into the shower to clean up.  
When Seth saw where Jake was taking him, he gave Jake a conflicted look.

Jake just kissed him and said "Trust me. It's not like I haven't seen anything down there."

Seth blushed but nodded. Jake laughed as they walked into the bathroom.

Once Jake had stripped alongside Seth, they both stepped into the steamy water, sighing blissfully in unison.

Jake grabbed the shampoo and, after spreading some on his hands, began massaging it into Seth's inky hair. Said person's shoulders slumped and he tilted his head back as he enjoyed the attention.

Once Jake had worked up a good lather, he switched their positions and placed him under the water to rinse it.

After that was done, Seth turned and washed Jake's hair, although he had to reach up a ways to do it. Then they began taking turns washing each other's body.

They finally finished altogether and got out.

They spent the next two days continually "consummating" their claim.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like.
> 
> I like suggestions ;)  
> And praise. I'm humble like that.
> 
> I may or may not do more chapters of this. Depending on what you guys think.
> 
> I don't have Tumblr, so don't ask.  
> Grazie Mille!
> 
> Also, Check this out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Mcwk0I2tb4


End file.
